I'm, trap
by athzeriean
Summary: my first fanfiction KrisLU cinta sejati itu tak kan pernah hilang , hingga ribuan tahun , walau ribuan kali reinkarnasi jika takdir itulah cinta , dia tak akan lari


**I'm trap**

**Cast : Kris ~ luhan ( KrisLu )**

**Genre : T **

**Warning : Death caracter , BLB , Typo , alur kecepetan , **

**Sumarry : No ~ summary **

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

* * *

><p>Seorang namja dengan surai hitam lurus , bibir tipis semerah cerry iris mata hitam setajam elang tangah mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sebuah kanvas putih bersih padahal dia telah berada di tempat itu tak kurang dari 1 jam lama nya tapi sama sekali ia tak mampu menuangkan idenya pada kanvas itu. <p>

Sebuah padang ilalang di pinggiran kota seoul , disini lah kris berada dengan sebuah kanvas di hadapannya. 2 bulan lagi dia akan mengadakan pameran lukisan namun ada beberapa kanvas yang bahkan sampai kini sama sekali belum terjamah olehnya biasanya dia mampu membuat beberapa lukisan di galeri apartement nya namun kini bahkan dia harus menyewa rumah pondok dan bahkan harus menembus padang ilalang tapi tetap saja tak ada sedikit pun ide yang melintasi kepalanya.

"ARRRGHHTTT " kris ngacak rambutnya frustasi

" ada apa dengan otak ku … ayolah bekerja lahh… aisshhh "

Kembali kris meraih kuas nya mencoba menggoreskannya …

"hah …. Apa yang terjadi dengan otak ku TUHAN "

Tetap tak bisa , tangan nya seolah berkompromi dengan otaknya yang entah kenapa sama sekali tak bisa di ajak berkerjasama dengan waktu. Kris mencoba memejamkan mata nya , berharap semoga ia dapat menemukan sebuah ide utnuk lukisannya kali ini.

Hening …

Ia membiarkan suara2 gesekan angin dengan ilalang memenuhi otaknya , burung2 gereja yang bernyanyi dalam perjalanan pulang mereka ke sangkarnya. Suara –suara alam yang menenangkannya.

Cuppp~~~

Kris merasa pipi kirinya di kecup , sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya

' tenangkan pikiran mu , dan focus –lah pada perasaan mu , kau pasti bisa … hwaitingg '

sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya , suara yang selalu dia rindukan , suara yang selalu menenangkannya , suara dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kris melengkungkan senyumnya , meraih sebelah tangan yang melingkar di lehernya , mengecupnya penuh rasa ,

" baby , bogoshipo .. neomu bogoshipoyo … " bisiknya lirih.

' arraseo … aku juga sangat merindukanmu … saranghaeyo kris-ah '

Suara itu terdengar lagi , lirih kemudian menghilang …

Kris membuka mata elangnya , memandang langit yang mulai berwarna jingga

" nado saranghaeyo baby deer " bisiknya pada angin yang berhembus , tersenyum entah pada siapa …

Hati nya menghangat , pikirannya pun mulai tenang , dia mengambil plat cat minyaknya serta kuas dan menggoreskan nya pada kanvas di hadapannya.

**__**

**_FLASBACK_**

2 tahun yang lalu di tepian sungai han disaat burung-burung gereja mulai kembali kesarangnya 2 orang namja tengah menikmati senja dengan penuh keheningan , hingga salah satu namja dengan surai hitam pekat ( kris ) memecah keheningan diantaranya.

" luhan-ah … joneun dangsin-eul saranghabnida ( luhan … aku mencintaimu )"

Namja yang di panggil-nya luhan segera saja menoleh pada kris , mata rusanya membulat , bibir tipisnya terbuka membentuk huruf "O" tanda ia terkejut.

Dia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan kris , namja yang hampir 5 tahun menemaninya , menjadi sahabat nya kini menyatakan cinta padanya , luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka.

" neo … men-cin-tai-ku ?" gugup sungguh , bahkan ia tak mampu menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak sangat tidak normal.

" ye … jeongmal saranghabnida" kris meyakinkan , ia menatap mata luhan dalam mencoba menyampaikan keseriusan dalam ucapannya.

Luhan melihat itu , dia tahu pria dihadapannya itu sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Luhan mengembangkan senyumannya dan memeluk erat pria dihadapannya itu.

" nado … saranghae kris-ah " bisiknya.

Dan tak dapat di pungkiri bibir kris melengkungkan senyum kebahagiaan dan membalas pelukan hangat sahabat nya yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Kris melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah cubby luhan , pandanganya tertuju pada bibir merah luhan dan tak menunggu lama kris mendekatkan wajahnya , luhan mampu mencium aroma mint segar dari nafas kris dan menutup matanya saat bibir kris bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Kris menggerakkan bibirnya mengulum lembut bibir manis luhan ciuman lembut itu segera diakhiri oleh kris saat merasakan nafas luhan memendek karena ulahnya. Tautan bibir itu terlepas , menimbulkan rona merah di sepasang pipi cubby luhan.

" kau tahu … kau telah merebut ciuman pertama ku " lirih luhan , sedangkan kris mengembangkan senyumannya , mencubit pipi itu gemas .

"aku tahu … gomawo "

Tak terasa 1 tahun telah mereka lalui sebagai sepasang kekasih. Luhan berprofesi sebagai seorang WO( wedding organizer) sementara kris dia seorang pelukis.

Pagi yang cerah bagi kris , hari ini dia merayakan anniversary nya dengan luhan. Kris telah menyiapkan sebuah cincin bermatakan berlian yang dibelinya 2 hari sebelum nya , dan telah memesan sebuah restoran dengan nuansa romantic.

Sebuah benz keluaran terbaru telah terparkir rapi di lapangan parkir sebuah restoran , dari dalam nya turun kris dengan setelan jas formal warna hitam , membuat tubuh nya Nampak semakin mempesona , aura lelakinya menguar membuat beberapa yeoja memanas melihatnya. Sementara di sisi penumpang turunah seorang namja manis , dengan surai pirang emasnya menggunakan stelan jas warna puih membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat yang tersesat di bumi.

Waktu makan malam , telah mereka lewati , kegiatan saling menyuapi juga tak lepas dari keduanya , senyum bahagia it uterus terukir di bibir mereka , hingga kris beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju panggung yang memang tersedia ditengah restoran tersebut.

Kris menuju tempat duduk di atas panggung itu dan mengambil gitar.

" emmm … annnyeonghaseo yeorobun , " mulai nya , sambi tanganya memetik gitar tersebut alunan nada yang membuat nuansa di dalam restoran tersebut semakin romantic.

" malam ini adalah malam yang sangat special untuk ku , hari ini adalah hari anniversary ku dan seseorang di sana , kami adalah sepasang sahabat tapi 1 tahun yang lalu dia bukan lagi sahabat ku , tapi kekasih ku" kris melanjutkan perkataan nya sambil menatap penuh arti luhan. Kris mulai memetik gitarnya.

**No one never saw me like you do**

**All the things I could add up to**

**I never knew just what a smile was worth **

**But your eyes say everything without a single word**

Kris memulai menyanyi dengan gitarnya , matanya terus terpaku pada sosok luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Senyum tersunging di bibir kissablenya.

**Cause there's something in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You made me belive that there's nothing in this world I can't be **

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's something in the way you look at me **

Kris masih menyunggingkan senyum nya , sedangkan luhan pipi cubbynya kini telah basah , tangis penuh kebahagiaan mencoba menghangatkan hatinya.

**If I could freeze some moment in my mind **

**Be the second that you touch your lips to mine **

**I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still **

**Cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel **

**Cause there's something in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You made me belive that there's nothing in this world I can't be **

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's something in the way you look at me **

****

**The way you look at me ~~~~**

Tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung restoran menyambut kris saat dia telah menyelesaikan lagunya, kris masih tetap di atas panggung itu , matanya tak juga lepas dari sosok manis yang tengah menatapnya haru dan penuh cinta.

" kau tahu baby , selama kita bersahabat kau selalu mendukung semua keputusan ku dan itu tak pernah berhenti hingga saat ini "

" disaat aku terjatuh , kau datang memberiku semangat … aku yakin kau yang terbaik di antara jutaan manusia di bumi ini , kau dan hanyalah kau yang TUHAN takdirkan untuk bersama ku hingga maut memisahkan kita"

"baby … saranghae .. will you marry me ?"

Kris mendatangi tempat dimana luhan duduk , dan berlutut di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru merah yang didalam nya terdapat sebuah cincin berlian.

Luhan sangat terkejut dengan tindakan kris itu , dia tak mampu mengungkapkan kata apapun hanya menunduk dan membanjiri pipinya dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

Setelah cukup lama , luhan mampu mengendalikan emosinya dan –

"yes … I will kris … nado saranghae "

****

**5 bulan kemudian **

Kris menemukan luhan-nya terbaring di ruang rawat ( ICU ) di sebuah rumah sakit khusus penderita kanker di seoul , setelah sebelumnya dia tak menemukan luhan hampir 1 minggu lamanya .

Kris benar2 sangat terpukul dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Luhan-nya yang baik2 saja kini harus terbaring tak berdaya selang oksigen melekat erat di hidungnya pipi cubby nya telah menghilang entah kemana.

"baby-ah~~~" kris meraih tangan pucat kekasihnya yang tergolek lemas , menatap luhan yang tengah memejamkan mata ,

Luhan yang mengetahui kekasihnya hadir pun mencoba membuka matanya , tersenyum lembut

" kau datang kris …. Aku merindukanmu sungguh "

Kris tak mampu membendung tangisnya , airmata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa mampu ia bending. Melihat belahan hatinya tergolek tak berdaya membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tak berguna di waktu bersamaan.

" hai … uljimayo … kau namja dan namja tidak boleh menangis " kata luhan , senyum manisnya masih tersemat dibibir pucatnya , tangan kurusnya menggapai wajah sang kekasih mengusap airmata itu lembut.

Kris menyadari itu , meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat mengecup punggung tangan itu merasakan aroma yang tertinggal di sela2 aroma obat2an lainnya.

" wae ? kau menyembunyikannya baby … kau tak percaya pada ku hmm " kris berucap disela tangisnya .

"aniyo … nan dangsin-eul mid-eoyo ( aku percaya padamu ) , hajiman aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir… saranghae kris … jeongmal "

" arraseo … saranghabnida , kau harus sembuh arra "

Hari-hari selanjutnya , kris dengan rutin mengunjungi luhan memberikan semangat .

Hingga ~~~~

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras nya , mengguyur kota seoul membuat sebagian warga seoul memilih menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk. Tapi tidak dengan kris , dengan senyum mengembang dia menembus hujan menuju rumah sakit yang hampir 2 bulan selalu di kunjunginya.

**Ceklek ~~~~**

"hay bab- " panggilannya terhenti , saat matanya sama sekali tak melihat sang kekasih yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum dari ranjang kesakitannya.

"baby ….. "

Kris mulai mencari , mulai kamar mandi hingga balkon kamar itu namun tak juga ditemuinya bayangan sang kekasih.

Dia berlari menuju ruang kemotherapi berharap sang kekasih ada disana , namun nihil . terakhir di putuskannya untuk bertanya pada seorang suster yang berjaga di lorong itu.

"sillyehabnida jamaeui , kau tahu kemana pasien yang ada di kamar 2002 ?"

" ahh … xi lu han-ssi , dia telah meninggal dunia tadi malam dan sekarang sedang di lakukan upacara pemakaman oleh keluarganya"

Bagaikan terjatuh dari langit , kris merasa dunianya runtuh seketika saat mengetahui kenyataan kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Tak peduli hujan deras yang membuatnya basah kuyub , ia berlari menuju tempat pemakaman keluarga luhan dan benar seperti dugaannya , puluhan orang berpakaian hitam tengah mengerumuni sebuah makam yang ia tahu itu milik kekasihnya.

Kris berlari menembus kerumunan itu , ia melihat foto sang kekasih tengah tersenyum

" baby-ah …. Sayang …. " kris mengusap nisan luhan penuh kasih , tak peduli air hujan turun dengan derasnya , tak peduli air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata elangnya , tak peduli denga dingin yang menusuk tulangnya dan tak peduli pemakaman itu telah kembali sepi.

" sayang …. Kau melupakan janjimu baby , kau meninggalkanku. Apa kau tak mau hidup dengan ku luhan-ah " teriaknya …. Entah pada siapa , kris merasa kecawa , sedih , marah dan yang jelas dia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa luhan-nya telah pergi selamanya.

"kris , kau harus mencoba untuk merelakannya , seorang yeoja yang dia tahu adalah eomma luhan menepuk bahunya , dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang terbalut plastic putih .

" luhan menitipkan itu untuk mu , pulang lah , luhan pasti tak ingin kau sakit dia sudah berjuang keras untuk sembuh tapi TUHAN berkata lain …. Dia begitu mencintaimu kris , percayalah " yeoja itu berkata lirih , kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kris dalam keheningan.

" luhan-ah … saranghaeyo "

Kris beranjak meninggalkan area pemakaman itu dan mencoba untuk berbesar hati menerima takdirnya kini.

**__**

**_FLASBACK END_**

Kanvas yang tadinya putih , kini telah dihiasi berbagai warna entahlah kris seolah menemukan kembali ide2 yang sempat menghilang entah kemana.

Jari-jari panjangnya dengan erat memegang kuas , sesekali menuangkan cat minyak keatas plat dan mencampurkannya dengan warna2 lain. Seolah tangan –tangan itu bergerak dengan lincahnya diatas kanvas. Kris tersenyum saat menyadari lukisannya hampir selesai hanya tinggal goresan2 akhir yang membuatnya lebih sempurna.

" huh … akhirnya selesai juga " kris merenggangkan tangannya , memandang sekitar yang ternyata telah temaram dikarenakan cahaya kunang2 yang mengelilinginya terlihat begitu indah dimatanya.

" hahaha… baby , kau yang menyuruh kunang2 ini menemaniku eoh …. Baik sekali kekasih ku ini " ucapnya tersenyum merentangkan tangannya berharap mampu menyentuh salah satu dari sekian banyak kunang-kunang disekelilingnya.

Hening ….

Kris menatap kembali lukisan yang baru saja selesai di buatnya.

Mengambilnya dari penyangga-nya , namun sebelum kris kembali kepondoknya , angin lembut menyapu helaian rambut hitamnya , seolah mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh-nya.

"arraseo baby-ah … nado saranghae … jaljayo changi " lirihnya

Dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan padang ilalang itu.

Tanpa kris tahu , tak jauh dari tempat nya melukis tadi sesosok bayangan putih , menatapnya penuh senyum , mata rusanya memancarkan kerinduan dan cinta kasih yang luar biasa pada kris .

" bogoshipoyo … saranghae kris-ah " lirih luhan pada angin yang akan membawa ucapannya itu pada kris dan menghilang seiring menjauhnya kris dari padang ilalang itu.

****

**2 bulan kemudian **

Lampu-lampu di gedung pameran itu telah di padamkan sebagian , hari ini merupakan hari di diselenggarakannya pameran tunggal kris.

Walaupun sebagian lampu disana telah padam , namun seorang namja dengan kemeja hitam masih setia berdiri di depan salah satu lukisan yang menjadi mascot dari pamerannya kini.

Sebuah lukisan berlatarkan sebuah gereja dan dihadapan gereja itu 2 orang namja tengah bergandengan tangan menghadap salib yang terukir di tembok megah gereja tersebut dihiasi dengan cahaya senja yang membuatnya menjadi lebih terkesan romantic dan misterius. Di pojok kanan lukisan tersebut terdapat tanda tangan kris dan sebuah tulisan dengan tinta perak

**Kris –luhan**

**Love**

Kris terus memandang lukisan itu , hingga sebuah tangan tak kasat mata memeluk pinggangnya.

" hai baby-" sapanya pada sosok namja dengan setelan jas putih yang tengah tersenyum bersama menatap lukisan dihadapannya.

" hai sayang …. Chughaeyo"

**Cuppp ~~~~**

Bibir tipis itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di pipi kris , sementara pria itu hanya mengulum senyum bahagianya.

" gomawo baby … aku sengaja menunggumu , karena kau tahu kau pasti datang sayang "

"kris , kau melukis impian kita sayang …. "

" ya … kau tahu sampai saat ini aku ingin mewujudkannya dengan mu "

Luhan tak kuasa menahan laju air matanya , mata rusanya memandang teduh kris , dia sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu menginginkan sebuah pernikahan namun-

" maafkan aku … tak bisa menepati janjiku pada mu , menikahlah dengan orang lain kris aku merestuimu … sungguh "

Seketika itu kris berbalik , menatap mata rusa dengan mata elangnya rahangnya mengeras entah kenapa dia begitu marah dengan kekasihnya itu.

" apa maksudmu …. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu bukan yang lain tidakkah kau mengerti itu xi lu han "

Tangannya mencengkerap bayangan dihadapannya , suara baritonnya meninggi dia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa semua yang dia lakukan , menjaga hatinya selama 2 tahun ini sama sekali tidak mampu membuat mata luhan terbuka bahwa hanya dia yang diinginkan kris.

" tapi kris – "

" tak ada tapi-tapian xi lu han , kalau tak bisa menikah di dunia ini , aku akan menikahi mu di surga " ucap kris memotong ucapan luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat kesungguhan di mata elang kekasihnya itu

" aku mencintaimu kris … "

" aku lebih dan lebih mencintaimu luhan-ah … "

Bibir keduanya beradu , mencari kesungguhan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Walaupun alam mereka tak lagi sama , cinta mereka selalu mempertemukan nya .

Cinta sejati yang tumbuh dari hati , tak akan pernah berubah apapun yang terjadi

Dia akan bertahan hingga di seribu kehidupan …

**~ END ~**

* * *

><p>Disini bayangin ajah kris kayak di MV-ny yang there is a place , kalo luhan kayak di MV miracle in desember ,<p>

mav banyak typo dan gaje ,

karena saya baru disini , mofon kritik dan saran nya trima kasih ^_^


End file.
